Reploid Evolution (Somarinoa)
Reploids are androids found in the Mega Man universe with complete free will and thought processes comparable to that of humans. The term was originally reserved for robots whose design was ultimately derived (or "replicated") from the original Mega Man X design, but throughout the series the term has been extended to cover any android with similar intellectual capacity, like X and Zero, which aren't Reploids due to the fact they are originals (created by Dr. Light and Dr. Wily respectively) but are referred as by common terms. Introduction I often refer to Reploids by marks, designating in such a way that it is easy to tell what era a particular Reploid originates from, since the term has been used multiple times in the history of Mega Man. This is most commonly used when speaking in-universe about my Megaman Tempo series. The numbers of the marks when I refer to them have had the space between "mark" and the number itself removed; the numbers are also listed as roman numerals whenever possible. Robot Master Reploid The first robots known as Reploids were designed off of the blueprints of X, discovered by Dr. Cain. The first Reploid went on-line on November 22, 2116. Reploids were humanoids, and could appear as either male or female. While a great number of them possess a human face (and occasionally synthetic hair), many others are built around an animalistic theme while still retaining humanoid traits. They often are constructed with bulging armor around the forelimbs and upper body. The animal-base Reploids tend to be designed for very specific tasks; for example, a heavy duty Reploid may be large and bulky, whereas a marine Reploid may be based on a fish or other similar marine creature. Reploids possess a sort of DNA integrated into the very metal of their being, likely constructed using X's own design. This DNA is similar to a Human's soul, and is even called a DNA Soul. As DNA can be manipulated for several purposes, such as Reploid resurrection and even cloning, it was deemed illegal by 2140. As machines, Reploids do not age, although they still require rest and maintenance to remain functional. The Maverick Hunters have capsules which X and Zero used to recover, although cybernetic beds were also used by Reploids in Giga City. They were eventually phased out and replaced with New Generation Reploids; however, with hundreds of thousands of Reploids in existence at this point, they continue to exist for many more years. New Generation Reploids By 2170, Next Generation Reploids begin to be developed—Reploids which have the ability to copy the DNA of other Reploids and, thus, adapt to their environments. Over time, the Maverick Hunters begins to be seen as an ancient institution that is no longer "with the times," so a faction called the Red Alert Syndicate is created under the command of a Reploid named Red. By 2175, New Gens are being produced in huge quantities and overall, technological development has really taken off for the inhabitants of Earth. The New Gens at these early stages are commonly used in the construction of a space elevator being developed, as their bodies are considered capable of withstanding great pressures and are also believed to be "maverick proof". In truth Sigma's DNA Soul has been placed within all New Gen copy chips, allowing them to all go Maverick at will; however, Sigma ended up just being a pawn in his final moments, used by the New Gens to gain power, using the old world's tyrant as a stepping stone for their own greatness. Because of this "ease of irregularism", the Maverick Wars continue to the 2220s. They are eventually phased out to make way for Cyber Elves and Mutos Reploids. Mutos Reploid / Cyber Elf By 2230, Reploids have become much more human in appearance. Due to this progression, they can now wear regular clothing, making it harder to distinguish them from humans save for a pair of bionic plates for ears. By this point few Reploids wear armor, and only Zero (truly a Mk0 and therefore not really counting) and the Four Guardians were seen wearing armor, which had since been slimmed and reshaped to fit their human appearances. These Reploids are powered by E-Crystals, leading to an energy crisis that ends in their persecution by Neo Arcadia. Reploids are still unable to shed tears, although they can display emotions associated with the gesture, such as sadness. Young Reploid children learn much faster than any human child, but attempts at singing only comes off as a recording as they can only replay voice data. The program data of deceased Mutos drifts into Cyberspace, and they can also roam the physical realm as Cyber Elves. Over the course of the next 200 years, Mutos would evolve into Humanoids. Humanoid / Pseudoroid When a peace treaty was formed between humans and Reploids, a law was put into place that humans must possess mechanical parts while Reploids would have lifespans. As such, the difference between the two races has become virtually nonexistent, though most Reploids still possess a red triangle on their foreheads. However, both humans and Reploids are now susceptible to the Maverick Virus. Certain Humanoids become Pseudoroids, which are powered to feed on bio metal. In this new era, the difference between humans and Reploids has become nonexistent, and a new combination of "man and machine," called "Humanoids" has emerged. A new series of "Maverick" uprisings begins to occur, which proves to be a dangerous threat since all beings on Earth are now part machine in nature and thus susceptible to the outbreak. An unspecified cataclysm leads to the near extinction of the Humanoids and a full extinction of the Pseudoroids. Lazaroid Eventually, the Maverick pandemic came to an apex and the Humanoids were nearly eradicated outright, while the Pseudoroids were completely eliminated. Centuries passed on without robotic machines until the technology was rediscovered, leading to the Lazaroid line, named in honor of Saint Lazarus of Bethany. More like robot masters than actual Reploids, they were still considered an important step as it let the line "cling to life after the cataclysm". During this time, five of Dr. Kojiro's robot masters were still online, and those still loyal to their long-gone master upstarted a new Maverick epidemic. As if history were repeating itself, animal themes would begin to greatly populate the Reploid numbers, eventually fully replacing the Lazaroids by 3750. Throwback Throwbacks, were Reploids created after the Lazaroid technology was finally perfected and refined. By this point, modern fashion had begun to lead to basing Reploids off of animal aesthetics more and more. Unlike earlier Reploid models, Throwbacks were less-humanoid in appearance, though they often still possessed a generally bipedal body plan. They were not usually hugely intelligent but were capable of doing their jobs, which were downloaded into their core processor. Despite their overall simplistic nature, they served their human benefactors for a shocking 625 years due to the ease of utilizing them as servants and their sheer lack of higher-level free will left little reason to upgrade them, as they made effective "slaves" for the worlds' populace. However, in 4355 a ~2303-year-old capsule was uncovered, holding the remains of an ancient, long-since-deactivated and badly damaged robot master. It took 5 years to get the machine functioning again, but once it was they were able to lift its blueprints and use it as a base line to upgrade the Throwbacks into the next level of Reploid evolution: the Temproids, with the first unit being constructed by late 4375. Temproid MkVII "Temproids" are reploid descendants created by mankind upon the discovery of Tempo. Based on his chassis core, they were originally carbon copies of him, although numerous chassis models were later released, with even later female type modifications or "fmods" coming out. Inside of the community that developed the Temproids they are instead known as Ark Machines, as they are secretly built to possess enough computerized genetic data within a portion of their core to revitalize a breeding population of their animal basis (in Human-based Temproids this is instead important Human figureheads). Due to the massive number of species needing to be brought back to life the scientists are left stumped as to which ones to bring back first. It was here that the Ark Machines were truly built: Making a game out of it, each dying Temproid would inadvertently dump their genetic memory data which would then beam directly to the Revitalization Facilities. Most of these scientists do not believe in the concept that androids deserve freedoms or even personalities (having supported the construction of the Throwbacks that came before); this seemingly cruel procedure of restoring organic life at the cost of mechanical life was in their way a style of subjugation of the mechanical beings that they felt ought to simply serve mankind, while the wars between the Temproids would also hopefully show the citizens of the world the importance of keeping the rapidly-growing robot community in check by prohibiting true intelligence. When Dr. Merganser came up with a solution (albeit temporary) to the various maverick viruses by combining two Temproid bodies into one, thereby doubling their available anti-virus software, the original Temproids began to be slowly phased out, effectively disappearing over the next 112 years. thumb|left| Joe Temproid Joe This medium chassis is the primary Temproid design and the one that is the carbon copy of Tempo. They are, as their name suggests, simply average in skills, standing at a height of 5'7" (excluding additional modification parts added on after the original build). Prime examples of the chassis are Molten Slug and Zephyr Quetzal. The chassis is named in honor of the Sniper Joe line, as well as being a reference to the term "average Joe". Josephine The Josephine is the fmod chassis of the Joe. To give it a more feminine appearance, the eyes have been altered significantly, while synthetic hair has been placed in lieu of the typical helmet worn by male models. Two metal orbs have been placed into the chest while the curvatures of the body have been smoothed and contoured to evoke femininity on some level. Its name is simply the female form of the name Joseph, which Joe is short for. thumb|left| Kramer Temproid Kramer The Lanky chassis has had its lower torso extended, as well as the upper arm and leg struts. Initially built to take over the work in warehouses, where they can more easily reach high level items. However, those Kramer models that choose not to serve in this role many times had the weight of their bodies reduced, giving them long reaches and agile forms. It is the Kramer model that is almost exclusively chosen for the various bird-themed Temproids around the world. This chassis is the group that most commonly extend their head away from the body. Prime examples of the chassis are Ashen Fireweed, Balance Thoth and Rotate Gyraffe. The chassis is named in honor of Cosmo Kramer, a primary character from the 1990s sitcom show, Seinfeld. Sarah The Josephine is the fmod chassis of the Kramer. Like the other fmods, to give it a more feminine appearance, the eyes have been altered significantly, while synthetic hair has been placed in lieu of the typical helmet worn by male models; in Sarahs this synthetic hair is usually quite long in comparison to the Josephines, which more often are shorter hairstyles. Two metal orbs have been placed into the chest while the curvatures of the body have been smoothed and contoured to evoke femininity on some level. Its name is a reference to the book Sarah, Plain and Tall by Patricia MacLachlan. thumb|left| Ben Temproid Ben The Ben is the original bulky chassis, built with an intent of sturdiness and immovability, leaving them to often excel in rolls such as security guards and other defensive rolls. To compensate for increased armor plating the torso has been converted into large armored spherical section while the rest of body is built to better support this sphere's weight. The larger size and weight of the body required larger shoulder turbines to properly power the Ark Machine. Because of its slow overall speed the models were built to be capable of pulling in their limbs and head and rolling around as a ball, shifting their weight inside the sphere in just the right way to alter their own course. The chassis was quickly deemed too bulky to do enough good despite the significant armor increase; within 45 years of its induction it was already being phased out in lieu of the less armored but more agile Jock chassis. Prime examples of the chassis are Bias and Overlooked Mite. The chassis is named in honor of Big Ben. Bertha The Bertha is the fmod chassis of the Ben. Due to the very nature of the Ben it is modified from, it does not appear particularly feminine. However it still possesses the normal alterations for fmods: altered eye design, synthetic hair in lieu of a helmet cap, smoothed heat sinks and two metal orbs placed into the chest; the body in the Bertha's case has not been smoothed or contoured much as to give it the appearance of a heavyset woman. In comparison to the numbers of the other chassis types, very few Berthas exist, numbering only into the tens of thousands. They are often given heavy lifting or culinary roles. Its name is a reference to Big Bertha. Coleman Colemans are the small chassis. The body is made compact for fitting into tight spaces or various other reasons. Many Coleman work in maintenance tunnels and in space aboard the few space stations or satellites floating above the planet that are still functional. Prime examples of the chassis are Laser Krill and Copy Flea. The chassis is named in honor of Gary Coleman. Max The Max is the large chassis, standing roughly twice the height and girth of the Joe. Typically Maxes were built with the intent for use in command positions, such as high-ranking members of the NeoHunters or generals amongst the Repliforce; as such they are fairly few in number, although they are often seen about as one of their numbers are often placed within the various organizations. Many dinosaur-themed Temproids also utilize the Max chassis, as do the various whale-themed individuals. Prime examples of the Max chassis are Commander Synth, General Tankur, Rockroller Assaultasaurus and Steam Typus. The chassis' name is an abbreviation of "maximum height", intended to sound more like a name in a manner congruent to the stylization of the various other chassis types. It is also intended to reference High Max. Maxine The Maxine is the fmod chassis of the Max. To give it a more feminine appearance, the eyes have been altered significantly, while synthetic hair has been placed in lieu of the typical helmet worn by male models. Two metal orbs have been placed into the chest while the curvatures of the body have been smoothed and contoured to evoke femininity on some level. However, it is still given a regal design to invoke authority as they, too, are intended for command roles throughout Temproid society. Its name is simply the female form of the name Maxwell, which Max is short for. Jock The Jock is the brute-class chassis, produced ~50 years later than most of the other models with the intention to fully replace the outmatched Bens. Built as a physical powerhouse, their upper arm struts have been thickened exponentially, while their torso is also larger to support more circuitry and other such necessary parts. They could be considered the middle ground between Joe and Ben chassis in terms of torso thickness, allowing them to possess enhanced durability while not greatly affecting their agility and overall mobility factors. A prime example of the Jock chassis would be Mono. Half-Jocks also exist, which are Joes that have altered themselves to possess Jock chassis parts — an example of this would be Stereo. The chassis is named as reference to the stereotypical member of the jock clique. Colossus The prototypical monstrous chassis. Very rarely used, they are twice as tall as even the Max. They are so massive that they cannot rightly support their own weight and top heaviness while standing, and therefore move about on all fours more often than not, simply using one of their two hands to manipulate objects whenever necessary. Used in major construction or deconstruction. A prime example of a Colossus chassis in-use would be Doubletake Goliathan, one of the series' intro stage bosses. The chassis is named in honor of the Colossus of Rhoades, one of the 7 wonders of the ancient world. Category:Mega Man Fanon Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Megaman Tempo Meldroid Also known as Hybrids, Meldroids were built as a sort of hybrid between the Temproid and Throwback designs. Unlike others before them, Meldroids were themed after two separate organisms at once. Because of the sheer power and versatility of this line, many were forcibly recruited by Omega Bias to serve in his Maverick Empire Unknown *'MkVIII:' A hypothetical mark that existed between the Temproids and the Alphas. Believed to be some form of enlightened Temproid, or even a completely new class of reploid/android uninvolved with the Temproid project. Alpha *'MkIX:' "Alphas", a class of humanoid androids built to live forever. Unit *'MkX:' "Units", androids built to serve upon the artificial planet Elysium. Various types of Units exist; a prime example of a Unit would be , a First Class Purifier Unit. Carbon *'MkXI:''' "Carbons" or "Betas", perfect androids built to exist like humans while also taking their place on Earth. Watched over by various Units. Category:Mega Man Fanon Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Megaman Tempo